Bullet Witch
by AznMiss
Summary: After capturing the newly bred witch, Bella, Edward keeps her with him and his family to teach her that vampires are not "demons". Although she is determined to escape and kill them all, she can't help loving them, especailly the one who caught her.
1. Capturing the Bullet Witch

My adrenaline rushed through my vains as I looked around for an escape. The church's tinted windows of the building beckoned to me as I ripped my hand from his. A growl ripped through his throat but I didn't hesitate as my long legs drove themselves into the dusty tiles, making their way to the window. My airways tightened while I braced myself. _Crash!_

I thew my body against the window and felt the gravity driving my body to certain death. Even though I was sure this was the end, I kept my trained features stoic as one of the devil's minions stared at me from the broken window. My hate and disgust for this creature bubbled furiously in chest, and I knew that I was going to give one last try. I pulled my special gun from behind my back, aimed it at him, and shot. The whistle from my gun's bullet screeched in the desolate cemetary, but before it even reached him, he disappeared.

Crap. I flipped my body to face the ground and two golden eyes looked up at me, a laughter in them. I held my finger on the trigger of my gun, letting my round empty on this demon, but he disappeared once again. My air was suddenly knocked out of my lungs as a fierce pressure came up to meet me, and I was dazed for a second before those golden eyes were only an inch from mine, the demon's arms wrapped around my arms, leaving me immobile. He dragged me to the ground, landing more graceful than the most talented ballerina on this earth.

"You know, it's hard to save you when a million bullets are coming at me. Haven't I already shown you that they don't work on me, or any of my kind?" the demon, who insists his name is Edward, said with a humorous tone. I struggled in his strong grip, but I didn't budge very much which made him laugh.

"Let go of me you demon!" I hissed as I looked up into his evil eyes that mocked every effort I made.

"I'm not a demon. I am a vampire. _Vampire,_ not demon. I don't have those little horns." he said in disgust as he easily kept a strong arm around me while he ran his long fingers through his unruly hair.

"Let me go!!" I shrieked as I looked around for another escape, something to help me get out of his hold.

"Why would I let such a pretty thing like you go when all your going to do is annoy me with those little thumb tacks you insist on shooting at me? Hm?" he whispered in my ear. I was getting desperate as I looked around for something to help my status.

"Look, _demon, _I will blast your guts out if you do not let me go!" I screamed, my energy building up. My power was not controlled, and if I were to unleash it, I wouldn't know how it would react. I took a deep breath to keep my temper under control.

"My name is Edward, not demon." he said in an exhausted tone.

"Demons don't have names." I stated, shaking with enough energy to power a factory.

"How many times must I tell you, my lady? I am not a demon. Try calling me Edward, since that is my name. And I will call you Bella, for that is how you have introduced yourself when you made your grand entrance in this vicinity." he said in a proper tone as I finally got to an even mood.

I took a final deep breath and looked down at the demon's chest, knowing that I couldn't get out of his hold. Damn, I knew that I was still too fresh to go out demon hunting. They warned me, oh, they warned me. But I went out anyways, my anger fueling my determination to kill the evil ones and burning their doubts about my capability to do what I was breeded for. But, now here I am. One flick of the demon's hand and my head will be flying across the cemetary. Unleashing my uncontrolled power was out of the question, knowing that it could do anything from turning a tree into a car to causing the same amount of devastation a nuclear bomb would cause.

"Now, I will let you go if you promise to leave me alone for eternity." he said to me as he glared into my eyes that were hungry for his death,

"I can't make any promises." I hissed back at him, and he smiled evilly.

".....I thought so," he said under his breath with a little chuckle that held no humor.

"So, do you plan to kill me now?" I asked honestly, giving up my productive-less struggle. I couldn't win this battle. Someone else with a controlled power could have easily took out this demon.

"No, I'm going to release you......soon. Alive, of course, but in exchange for another chance at this lifestyle you chose, you are going to spend some time with me and my family." he said with a serious tone as he looked deep into my eyes. My chest tightened at his statement and I found myself struggling again in his hold.

"Just kill me now!! I refuse to spend time with you and the other demons!" I screamed as I began shaking with my power again. My sight began to brighten with my power surfacing, my senses enhancing in a hazardous condition. My airways began to tighten with the energy submerging from the box I've been taught to restrain them to. In a second, all I could see was a bright translucent blue light.

"Edward!" a man's voice called and I heard a clank of metal somewhere around me. The demon's arms shook around me as I heard a large crunch and rip.

"Lock it around her neck!!" the man's voice called again. My body went stiff when I heard a click, and all of my senses were brought back to normal. A large chunk of air made its way into my chest, making me cough it back out. I found myself falling in mid air once again, and looking around, the large trees in the cemetary were uprooted and laying on their side. I fell in someone's arm again. Something sharp punctured my arm and everything got black.

~*~

_This is so inhumane, Edward._ a soft, girl voice said.

_Well, that's perfectly fine when you completely register the fact that she's not a human, Alice. _a different man's voice said.

_It's the only thing we can hold her down with, Alice. If there was another....more polite way, then it would surely be that, but she is too unpredictable and unstable to be released freely. This is not even gentlemen like. I don't like seeing this anymore than you do. _Edward's voice said.

My heavy eyelids slowly opened to find all of the demon's staring down at me. My airways tightened to find the clan that I had been trying to kill in front of me. I knew all of their cover-up human names. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and the head of their clan, Carlisle with his mate, Esme. This was perfect. They were all surrounding me. I could just take my gun an-

"Where's my gun!?" I shrieked in disbelief as I patted the emtpy space on my back. My gun, "Rebecca", was missing. It was huge, so it couldn't have been misplaced. It was three-quarters of my height. I am 5'7"! It's a dark, almost rusty blue with gold trim. It a little smaller than my width as well with thin, long, sharp, golden spikes at the end. So I know that I couldn't have lost it.

"Do you honestly think we would've left your gun with you?" the demon who calls herself Rosalie hissed down at me. Well, honestly, no.

"Don't worry. It's in a safe place and we have not harmed it. We just couldn't leave it with you or else you would try to harm us." the demon leader, Carlisle said.

"Of course your "silver" bullets wouldn't penetrate our "demonic" skin." Emmett said in a mocking voice. His brother, Jasper, smirked while Alice smacked his arm.

I felt something cold around my neck and I felt my hand going up to feel what it was. I touched a thick, cold, rusty ring around my neck. As my fingers wrapped around it, I stopped breathing as I caught my reflection in their china cabinet.

"Why the hell is there a collar around my neck!!" I screamed as I my hands fumbled around it to find a latch. The collar had a chain attached to the wall. I began getting hysterical trying to get the damned thing off me.

"It won't hurt you. Well, it could, but we won't make it. This is the only collar in the world to keep your powers from working at all. We can't have you using them, and seeing that your just newly......._breeded_, it's a hazard to let you roam around out there." Carlisle explained in a sympathetic, calm voice. He looked so guilty as he said this, and it made me wonder why he felt bad for locking up his enemy in a collar.

"What am I? A dog?!" I screeched as I tried to control my breathing. The collar was a little heavy and it was making it hard to breathe.

"No. We are very sorry that it had to be like this, but you are very dangerous. We will not harm you, at all. We promise," Carlisle said as he eyed the rest of the demons. I caught their small growls as Carlisle looked back at me, " For the meanwhile, you will be staying with us until we figure out what to do with you."

Something in my mind clicked as my head went back to the teaching at my special school. I watched in my mind as my teacher drew the same collar on the board and remembered the eerie atmosphere in the room, anger filling the empty spaces.

"This is a Witch Collar........" I said lowly in realization of the evil tool.

"No shit, Sherlock." Emmett said with a snicker, but I began hyperventilating and getting hysterical again.

**Flashback**

_"This is a Witch Collar. Only three of these were ever created. One is held here, at out own private institution under high secruity. The other was destroyed by a seperate clan of people like us, witches. And the other collar's status is.....unknown. Hopefully it has been destroyed like the other. This collar.......is the most hideous thing made. It can deprive us of our power, mutilate our every moral code, control what little freedom we have. Getting a collar around your neck is equal to being....owned."_

_"Each collar had its own......characteristics. The one that it out there, still roaming in front of the naked eye, has the most hideous power ever...."_

**End of Flashback**

Damn, whenever it came to the important stuff in bookwork, I always forget. Hm, at least I know it's really dangerous. I need to calm down, find a way to escape. Everything magical has a hole in it....I just have to find it....

"Are you hungry? Is there anything we can get you?" Carlisle asked slightly uncomfortably. Am I hungry? Is there something they can get me? Why? So they can fatten me up and eat me.

"Not unless I'm on the menu for tonight's dinner." I spat up at him. He winced a little and his mate rubbed his back comfortingly.

"We don't drink.....people blood. And even if we did, we couldn't drink yours." Edward said with a chuckle. Oh, that's right. I'm a witch, and my blood is like poison to them.

"Ah, in that case, now that I do remember after being chained to the...living room wall, please, allow me to be your dinner. I don't mind dying if I take seven demons along with me." I hissed and they glared down at me. That made me smile, but I could feel my temper bubbling again, and it ached inside to not feel that comforting box of power waiting to be unleashed.

The short one, Alice, took hold of her mate's hand and led him out of the room. Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist and brought her to the couch where they stared at the T.V.. Carlisle looked down ashamedly and walked away with his mate as well. Now it was just me and the demon I was hunting. We glared at eachother for a while before he crouched down to be eye level with me on the floor.

"Look, I suggest you stay on your best behavior and you'll start getting some privaleges. If not-" he reached in his back pocket and took out a black box with a rusted button on it, " I will be sure that your are punished for it. I will not tolerate you acting rude to my family, is that understood?"

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of the remote. Oh, crap. That did something bad...that does....crap, why didn't I pay attention in class?? Oh, that's right, I was staring at the back of Henry Piazza's head. My, oh my, was he a beauty....

"I understand." I said passively as I glanced at the large window to my left that took up the whole wall. I could feel his golden eyes burning into the side of my face.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked me curiously as his eyes kept locked on my face.

"....and I should tell you, why? Plus, it shouldn't be too hard to guess." I said matter-of factly as I pointed at the collar. A smile crawled onto his lips before he stood back up again.

"So, I know there are two basics diets for witches. One eats regular, human food. The other diet is the same as our family's. Which one do you take?" he asked as he sat up on the bar stool to their nook. This is unbelievable. Why does he care what I eat?

"Why do you care? Do you plan to feed me or something? Just let me die. That's what I would do if I captured one of you." I said up to him and Emmett laughed from the couch.

"Yeah, let's go hang you in the backyard, witch." Emmett mocked with a little chuckle. Edward sighed.

"You don't understand. We are not ruthless killers like you think we are. We are not going to kill you. Get that through your stubborn skull." he said in an exasperated tone.

I stayed quiet for a while and looked up at him.

"....I eat both. Human food satisfies me the most because it's more.....uhm....less messy to eat. And also I kind of like the variety. But....raw animal meat will be fine....too, I guess." I hate animal meat. But something in the demon's soft expression and caring statement, in its bitter tone, made something flutter in my stomache. But I'm ignoring it....for the most part.

"....Hm...." Edward said thoughtfully before he exited the room. I shrugged and stared out the window, considering my options. Glancing at the pair on the couch, I smiled to see that they were occupied before I slipped my hand behind my back and grabbed the chain. It was so extremely thick and heavy, my long, slender fingers couldn't even wrap around half of it. But I still took a deep breath, concentrated, and gave the hardest, and silent, pull I could. It made a loud _clank_ sound, but I only pulled an extra link out of the wall.

The pair, Emmett and Rosalie, were in front of me by the time I looked up. Edward was beside them in less than a second.

"Trying to escape? I don't think so. I picked out that chain myself." Rosalie hissed in my face, but my hand was still behind my back, on the link that I pulled out. I kept my face emotionless as I felt the lock on it. The arched bar was thick, but I was built up enough to snap it.

"Ah....I see that that won't be a way out then." I retorted and she chuckled. They stood there for a while, and I knew they had no intent on leaving. Crap, this plan is going to have to wait until later. Pulling my hand from behind my back, I settled them on my lap and stared into the demon's golden eyes for what seemed like eternity before I fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	2. Unchained

**_A/N: Sorry it took unbelievably long for me to reply! I'll have to apologize in advance for inconsistency with the writing style because mine had changed over the year so it might be a bit odd, but I do hope you enjoy this! I will be updating on a regular basis so check back every two to three days!_**

It's been about three weeks since I've been captured. The demon who claims his name is Edward hasn't left my side, and when he does, one of his other clan members watches me.

Life here hasn't been easy, but I can't say it's necessarily been hard either. The only time they let me up is when I need to use the bathroom or wash up, otherwise, I sit here and watch them watch me.

"I don't know why you would think keeping me chained to a wall like a dog would convince me that you demons are not ruthless savages," I spat out at the demon Edward. He stared at me for a moment before standing up.

"Your right," he said, leaning down and grabbing my chain, "I'll set you free."

"Really?" I replied, a hint of excitement escaping my hard exterior. He smiled and I was surely convinced that I would kill them now.

"No," he bitterly replied, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Bastard," I arched back to stretch it out. Over the three weeks, I've learned not to expect anything of them, but every time someone mentioned freedom I couldn't help but get my hopes up. I've never felt so powerless; so weak and thimble. My ferocity and determination was slowly deteriorating. If I didn't find a way out soon, I'd just be a drab; someone who's lost their purpose-their _drive_.

We sat in silence like usual for a few minutes. The demon stepped toward me, but his eyes were focused somewhere else, as if he were in deep thought.

"No, I won't release you-"

"Yeah, you already said that, monotone freak," I spat. His eyes glared down at me, the edge of his thin lips curving upwards.

"Let me finish, dearest Bella," the demon said, now bending down,"No, I won't release you _yet._"

My head perked up. Yet?

"Don't play games, demon. It's obvious you have no damn intention of letting me go," I said, but something inside hoped the demon would prove my statement wrong.

"True. We won't let you go completely yet, like we said in the beginning," the demon mumbled, walking towards the window. He stood there for a moment before turning around just as Rosalie and Alice walked into the room, staring at him with wary eyes.

"Edward?" Alice called, slowly approaching him. He glanced at her, then turned to look at me again. What was going on? Would they finally kill me now?

"She is right. All we've been doing is interrogating her while she's chained to our wall," he hissed, "This isn't exactly proving that we are good. If anything, it moving us in the opposite direction of good."

"Well, what do you expect? She is a witch after all," Rosalie said, grinning tightly.

"I expect more from us, Rosalie-" Edward said, still slowly walking towards me.

"_Us_, Edward? She is _your_ pet," she replied, her eyebrow raised. I couldn't help the scowl on my face. The moment this collar comes off, I vow to kill Rosalie first. The demons' banter kept me angry enough, but her tone made me want to scratch her face off.

Edward turned to her, as if they were sharing some secret language with their eyes.

"Tomorrow is the first day of school at Forks High School. You obviously know that we blend in with society, and you shall see that first-hand," he said, turning back to face me. I sat there confused.

"What the hell do you mean, 'first-hand'?" I asked him, truly annoyed. I hated how he took extremely long to get to the point of what he meant.

"Your coming," he said. My throat slowly began to tighten, "Your coming, with us, Bella. Your going to see that we aren't bad people after all."

Oh damn.

"No! I am not going back to school," I shouted, anger burning my cheeks, "I left school two years early because school is not for me, mongrel! I was meant to kill demons like you, damn it!"

"And how is that going, witch?" Rosalie hissed down at me.

I looked at my surroundings. How is it going? Shitty.

* * *

"I am not going to school, demon! Stop touching me!" I said to the demon Alice. Edward had unclipped my chain and let me move to the stool the following morning. He held my chain tightly to keep me from not moving very much as well as tying my hands together with leftover chains.

Alice sucked in her lips as she ran brushes over my face.

"And what is with all this damn war paint!" I hissed as she grabbed my cheeks and applied some waxy type substance to my lips. I pulled away and spat. It was an odd taste, almost like petroleum jelly but bitter. I gasped as Edward forced me back upright.

"Can you give me a little slack?" I said, turning around to face him, "I know I went to a witch's school, but I've observed humans before. They do not tug around other humans with a chain and two inch thick metal collars."

"I know, and you won't be on a chain, but you'll still have the collar on," he replied as Alice disappeared down the hallway.

"And since your so incredibly intelligent, demon, how do you plan for that to work?" I asked him. Alice was suddenly next to me again, black scarf in her hand.

"With this," she smiled, slowly wrapping it around my neck and fixing it to where the collar was out of sight, "Now, look how good you look."

To my surprise, Edward gave me a little slack and let Alice guide me to the full length mirror. There in front of me stood an attractive looking human girl without bags under her eyes and skin so pasty white it almost looked transparent. But I turned away and glared at Edward. Looks had never been important to me and I found those absorbed in their looks completely selfish and ignorant.

But I glanced at myself once more. I could never really recall a time where I felt anywhere near beautiful. I turned to Alice, who looked upon me with a big smile. My hard stare didn't waver though for I couldn't give in to these demons' fake personalities. I couldn't let myself get soft, no matter how touched I was that she made me feel good about myself. There was no way.

* * *

"Bella, we are nice, understanding, caring vampires-" Edward began in the car as Emmett drove us to the school. I looked around. It seemed as if everyone beside the clan leader Carlisle and his mate went to school. They were older and had jobs. I kept note of this.

"Oh yeah, totally believable," I muttered sarcastically. Nice, caring, and/or understanding were the complete last words I would've used to describe them after three weeks of being chained to their living room wall.

"Listen to me," Edward said, coming closer to my face, "We follow school rules, and so will you. In addition to the school rules, which are obvious, you will not runaway. I will catch you. You will not tell anyone that we are vampires or that you are a witch. I will hear you. And last of all, you will not harm anyone at all. I will not hear you, but I will see you, then catch you, then you will be in a lot of trouble."

"Shut it demon. Your wasting your breath if you think I'll listen to you," I hissed at him. He sighed and retrieved the black box with the rusted button on it. Even though I had no idea what it was, just the sight of it made a shiver shoot through my bones.

"I don't want to use it, and hopefully I won't have to," Edward said. He looked at the box, a sadness in his eyes before he stored it back in his pocket, "So just behave."

He reached under my scarf at the back of my collar. Emmett parked the car at the corner of the parking lot and I realized that we were finally at the humans' high school. Wow, was it small. And why were all of them staring? We look just like them.

The demons stepped out of the car and lingered by it, idly chatting while we still sat in their large, expensive SUV. I felt excited, and not for school, but the chance to escape. True, the demon did have the box, but if I found the right moment I could, I would sneak away. There was no doubt about that.

Edward sighed and looked at me, a soft, almost lost look in his eyes. Something in his expression wavered my hatred for just a moment. I was beginning to hate the fact that I was becoming personally interested with the demons' feelings and thoughts. And something was different with my gut. It tingled gloriously as his face neared mine, almost to the point where I was sure I was going to wet myself.

"Don't do anything rash, okay Bella?" he said, his face so close to mine, "I really don't want to push that button, and I won't. I'm sure your smarter than that. You'll be released in due time, just be patient."

With that said, we moved to the middle section of seats in the SUV. He popped open the door and led me out, hand still on the back of my neck. I suddenly heard a snap, and the chain fell into his hands. He threw it in the car and shut the door.

"We are all watching you Bella. Just behave. Behave," he said, his hand on my back as he guided me into the building, people looking on in interest. My stomach folded in knots. Why was I feeling like this? They were humans after all; why should I feel so insecure in their presence?

"And for the record," Edward whispered in my ear, "You look kind of beautiful right now."

But was it really humans that were making me feel insecure?

I turned to him, ready to spit in his face for mocking me, but his eyes looked serene and soft once again. Damn. Why am I getting excited? No matter how good he may look in his human form, I can't forget that deep down inside he is a demon. He is a demon. He is a demon. I cannot forget what I was created for. I cannot forget.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's incredibly short but it's because I wanted to make the first school day a whole chapter by itself. Please Review! :)_**


	3. New Plan

Humans are so dense.

"Yeah, and he totally looked my way! I swear we had a connection!" the girl in front of me hissed at her friend. I had given humans too much credit; they were completely air headed. I never understood how one could devote all their attention to another being with such little interaction. It basically equalled a match paired for destruction.

Looking up at the clock, I sighed. Three hours and fifty-two minutes had passed since human school had started with the vampires. So far, there had been no chance of escaping, thanks to Edward conveniently having all the same classes as me. He sat next to me, his glare nothing short of extremely conspicuous.

"Stare any harder and your eyes just might roll out of its sockets," I mumbled, knowing that his vampiric ears would hear but my voice be inaudible to the mortals. Edward chuckled and leaned over.

"I just can't help it. For a witch, you're very attractive," he whispered, unscented breath from his mouth tickling my ear. I flinched and rubbed it vigorously to partly hide my blush. I wasn't ever fond of people who gave comments so loosely, but then again, Edward was a vampire, and I wasn't fond of them at all. My eyes glued themselves to the desk so I wouldn't be tempted to look at my enemy. Why was he making me turn red?

"I never knew you were a blusher," Edward sighed as he deftly copied the notes our elderly human teacher wrote on the board. I did the same because I had to ignore him for the time being. There was something he was doing to me, and I was sure I'd find out what. My defenses are going down and I'm letting my emotions surface on my face. What is going on?

The fourth period passed by in silence as the teacher went off into his a lecture. I didn't even bother to pay attention because it was obvious that what they believed and taught was a complete lie and made-up story. Instead, I prepared myself to keep my emotions under control. Maybe I was finding his words triggering my appeal because my hormones were acting up. Yes, that was surely the reason.

A bell rang and everybody began standing up. I followed suit and tossed my things into a black book bag that Alice had given me.

"It's lunch time," Edward said as he led me into the bustling cafeteria. By now I was accustomed to the stares and whispers, quickly moving through the crowds without a second thought.

He passed me a plastic tray and stopped at one of the several food carts in the middle of the cafeteria. I warily looked at the food options; sloppy joes, pre-packaged sandwiches, greasy slices of pizza, and everything else that might clog your arteries. I stood there, deliberating which food wouldn't raise my chances for heart attack. Edward didn't stop his intense staring which tempted me strongly to ram one of the serving spoons in his gut.

"Why do you keep staring, damn it! Haven't you done that enough for the past three weeks?" I hissed at him, a glare in the corner of my eyes. He chuckled and looked away, leaning on the counter.

"Excuse me, princess," he called over his shoulder. A sigh escaped my mouth as I decided to grab only an orange and small salad. No, I wasn't one for greasy food, but neither was I one for leaves and fruit. I craved lean meat, like steak, or maybe even grilled salmon. Why did humans have to be o ignorant and cheap when it came to their diet?

I looked up and locked eyes with almost half the cafeteria staring at me. They quickly looked away nervously and Edward chuckled, placing a hand on my back and guiding me to the cashier.

"What's so funny, demon?" I hissed. He dropped a five dollar bill on the counter, took the change, and placed his hand on my back. As he guided me through the maze of tables and on looking students, I noticed how the size of his hand fit the small of my back.

"These people's thoughts, that's what," he said, "-they think your my new girlfriend."

"What!" I suddenly said, surprised. I looked around at the people staring, "Tell them that they're wrong."

The table with the rest of the Cullens came into view. Edward pulled a chair open and gestured for me to sit down.

"Don't do that, you idiot," I whispered, glancing around, "Your just egging their predictions on!"

"And why do you care what humans think?" he said, still gesturing to the open chair. Why do I care what humans think?

Shrugging, I sat down and began to nibble on the pieces of salad.

"So how did you like the classes Bella?" Alice asked, leaning on her hand that were folded under her chin.

"Why do you care? You brought me here to like you demons, not the classes," I stated, shoving a piece of lettuce in my mouth. I was used to all of their personalities and knew that I wouldn't easily get fooled by their fake charm.

"Well then, witch, how do you like us _demons?_" Rosalie said sarcastically, a smirk on her face. I looked at her and placed my plastic fork down.

"I'd like you just fine when I rip that pretty little face of yours into pieces and throw it into a volcano," I said lowly, an equally sarcastic tone and smirk on my face. She scowled as Emmett placed his hand on her shoulder, as if to hold her back from me.

"Bella, please-" Edward said, his voice triggering the memory of the black box. A sigh escaped my mouth as I stood up and threw the orange into the bag.

"And where do you think your going?" Edward said, standing up as well. I let my legs carry me away from the table, distressed about the potential of my existence if I kept acting up. Pushing open a door, I found an empty bench outside and sat down, contemplating my future plans.

If I stayed the way I was, would I really ever have the chance to kill the vampires? Not exactly, I'd be stuck in the same position that I am now and they'd just keep me locked in this collar. Although, if I act a little more... accepting then I'd have a better chance of them releasing me into the world. Then I could take Rebecca, strap her around my chest, and-

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward was beside me once again. I looked up at him.

Is it really time for an attitude change? No, I couldn't make it not obvious no matter how hard I tried. I wasn't exactly the best actor, which explained my failure in Drama when I was back in school.

"Uhm," was I all I could say as he sat next to me. His eyes were filled with what seemed like genuine concern. But was he really? Isn't this just part of their little act?

I looked down. The only chance of me making it out of their prison if I really was just a bit open to their ideas. Maybe I'd even learn more so that when I am free I'll have more to go on.

"Are you really asking me what's wrong?" I said in the most gentlest tone I could manage. For me to ever get out of their prison, I had to drop my defenses in order for them to drop theirs.

"I'm sorry," he replied lowly, finally ripping his gaze away from me, "We just want to show you-"

"Yes, you've said this many times already," I sighed.

We sat in silence and watched the random students pass in front of us. I realized how envious I was at that moment; to know that all they had to worry about was romance and school while I worried every second if I was going to die.

"Your very interesting," he mumbled beside me. I turned to him, my brows furrowed.

"Why has almost every sentence out of your mouth today been a compliment?" I asked him, genuinely curious. He smiled tightly, running a hand through his hair.

"Because your very intriguing and mysterious to me," was his reply as his hand slowly raised. I fought my instinct which was telling me to grab his hand and snap his wrist back. I couldn't betray my plan.

The tips of his long fingers graced my bottom lip as he seemed to examine every inch of my face.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" I said as his face neared mine. My nerves were causing my chest to beat about a million more times than normal.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I find you very intriguing," he said, pulling his hand back onto his lap. I began to have another realization that if the demon Edward had not been a demon, he'd be very good looking. So would the rest of his family. Although, then again, they were demons..

We once again fell into the usual comfort of our silence. Five or so minutes passed when a group of athletic looking humans came out and began to throw a brown ball back and forth amongst themselves.

"What are they doing?" I asked Edward. He looked at me confused.

"Playing football," he slowly replied, "You didn't know that?"

"Obviously not," I mumbled and he scooted closer to me. I watched them play as Edward began to explain the rules and dynamics of the game of football. At my old academy, sports and such were never much of great importance compared to tactical and combat skills.

After Edward stopped talking, the ball flew in our direction. Someone screamed "Heads" but Edward simply stood up and caught the ball.

"Wait-" I said, standing up next to him just as he prepared to throw it back, "Let me try."

A smirk crawled onto his lips as he passed me the ball. I grabbed it, adjust my grip and smiled. I recalled that in humans' world, the male species was more dominant, meaning that they thought I was probably weak, I stepped back and thrust the ball out of my grip.

* * *

"You broke his nose, Bella?" Esme asked as I ate spaghetti later on that night. I sighed, remembering the blood gushing from the boy's nose when I threw the football.

"I wanted to show him that female's weren't weak," I replied and stood up to put my empty dishes in the sink. I was glad that I was no longer chained to the wall, but Edward kept at my side at all times. Carlisle strode into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Esme.

"Right, in your culture aren't women the dominant?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," I replied and looked at the time. It was almost midnight which is when I usually sleep. As I walked to the usual couch where I slept, Edward grabbed my arm.

"I set up a bed in my room for you to sleep," he stated and began to guide me upstairs where I had never been before.

"In your room? No, I'd rather sleep on my couch," I said, but let him lead me to a room at the end of the hall. Books and CDs covered the walls and the tables. A large golden bed sat in the middle of his room.

"Do I look like a prostitute?" I finally stated after a few moments of silence, "I'm not going to sleep with you-"

"Vampires don't sleep, remember? And I was just trying to be courteous," he argued as he sat on the couch across from the bed.

"Right, and why didn't you try to be courteous for the past three weeks when I upgraded from the floor to the sofa?"

"Because I wasn't sure you were going to run off or attack someone."

"And your so sure now?"

He sighed and got up.

"No, I'm not sure. But I'm so sure now that you have enough common sense to not run away when your unchained."

"Unchained! Like I'm some dog-" I suddenly stopped. There I was again, letting my anger and hate get the best of me. If I was going to get out of here I had to play by their game, not mine.

I sat on the bed and looked down.

"We just want to show you that we aren't the ruthless killers you think we are, and we can't do that if your trying to kil-" he began once again, but I looked up at him.

"Thanks," I said, actually meaning it as my back fell against the feather mattress and my eyes closed. My sore shoulders and hips from the dense couch that had proved to be barely any more comfortable than the floor.

"You'll sleep here?" Edward asked, a small smile growing on his face. I opened one to look at him.

"If you touch me while I'm sleeping, your going to wish that you were never born," I said, slipping under the blankets and flipping off the light.

"I already do," I could hear him mumble in the darkness.

"Bella?" he asked after a few moments. I sighed, but didn't say anything, exhaustion invading my eyes.

"Bella, good night," he said lowly. I looked over the blankets to see him sitting there, the moonlight casting a shadow over half of his face. He really was good looking.

"Night, demon," I said back, pulling the blankets once again over my face.

"And by the way, demon," I mumbled, "you look kind of cool in the moonlight."

_**A/N: Please Review!:)**_


	4. Alone

"Bella, do your homework."

"No," I stood up, "You do it. This is bullshit, demon. Homework was not part of the agreement."

"What agreement are you speaking of?" Edward leaned back on the couch, his finished work on his lap.

"What does it matter? You said I'd just have to go to school with you to see that you are good. There was no mention of any damn homework, so I refuse to do it!" I scowled as I gulped down half of a bottled water. It was unusually warm today and the demons decided to skip school. Good thing it was a Friday which equalled a three day weekend. The past four days of human school was invigorating with all the girls' make-up doing and gossiping while the boys stared and fondled with the bimbos.

I turned around to see my untouched work on Edward's lap as he quickly scribbled away answers. It had been like this the past two weeks; we'd have an argument about me doing homework, I'd refuse, and he'd end up doing it so I wouldn't cause trouble or any extra attention. Guilt along with a laugh were both that I had to choke down. If the demon knew I had any form of feeling or opinion that benefitted his ego, I'd be betraying my morals- my own specie. No way ever could I betray the witches that raised me and our culture.

"Your such a push over, demon," I said. As I began to walk down the hallway, I felt him following me.

"Only for you, dearest," he whispered, a smile in his voice. I ignored him; if I relinquished just a few words of my own personal thought, I'd break my character.

The house was empty since the rest of the clan went out to hunt. Edward would go tomorrow night when they'd return so they could keep an eye on me. I was grateful for it; no one was using the T.V.. Witches were one of the more traditional species on the planet, but that didn't exactly mean we shut ourselves off from the evolving world. In fact, it was our clan that helped and provoked those humans to make the inventions and progresses that they did.

Plopping on the couch, I reached over to snatch the remote when it suddenly disappeared under my approaching hand. I looked up to see Edward sitting down himself, remote clutched in his hand.

"You dumbass," I called,"I was about to get the remote!"

"Yeah, well obviously you didn't," he said indifferently, looking at me with a crooked smile.

"That's not fair. You had an advantage with your fast stuff!"

"True," he sighed as he looked forward, a smile growing on his face, "So what're you gonna do about it?"

I couldn't help the smile grow on my face as I reached for the pillow behind my back and swung it as hard as I could to his face. When I was almost positive it made contact with my target, his hands wrapped around my wrists, pinning me to the couch. The pillow fell out of my hand.

His red eyes burned holes in my brown ones. My heart began to pound so rapidly I wondered if he could hear it. Though a demon, his face was so beautiful this close that it was literally taking my breath away. My thoughts began to spin as the space between our faces decreased. His hands were cold around my wrists, making me begin to think if I'd receive a ring of frostbite when he'd let go. Would he let go?

He suddenly stopped moving, the points of our noses touching.

"Demon," I said under my breath, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

My voice was trembling. I couldn't help it; he was making me nervous. Nervous, not scared. Being nervous scared me, though. To be nervous was like being scared; the only difference was nervousness usually involves someone you trust or are comfortable with. Being scared was involved with not knowing anything; not having at least one stable, constant, sturdy crutch.

I couldn't be nervous; I couldn't be comfortable with the demon as my stability; my crutch.

"I'm going to try something, Bella," he whispered in a sweet tone. My knees locked. "That is, if you don't mind?"

I tried to say something, but my throat tightened shut. He must've taken this as a positive notion for his face began closing in on mine again.

"The fuck I mind," I finally spit out, gasping for air in my moment of shock. He stopped, smile gone from his face.

"Really now?" he asked, not moving off of me as I wiggled helplessly under his grasp.

"Obviously. I'm not getting tainted by your demon self, oh no," I mumbled, "I'm not your slut."

His lips quivered for a moment before he sat up. I quickly got up myself and scooted to the other side of the couch, chest still hammering hard enough to conquer most of my hearing. How dare he wisp me away like I was some easy girl.

"Now give me the damn remote," I said, tone hard and as cold as I could manage in my unsteady state.

He tossed me the remote without even looking my way. I flipped on the television, leaving it on whatever channel first appeared. Relaxing against the couch, I realized I couldn't sit still. Butterflies that seemed to be shot up with steroids flew in my stomach as I replayed that last moment in my head once again.

What was he doing to me? Acting so polite all the time, doing whatever I ask except for the obvious; how could he be so foolish to act so weak in the presence of me? A witch who had tried to kill him and his whole family? Then out of no where pounce on me when I had my guards down. Wait-my guards are down... I'm comfortable. I looked over at Edward.

He seemed disturbed, but not anxious or upset as when he had first caught me. He seemed...at ease. Comfortable with my presence. I had to stop getting angry and assuming that everything at their worst. I needed to drop my guards more. I needed to relax and I'd be out of here soon.

"So that's why-" he suddenly said, the edge of his lips barely curling up. I stared at him like a madman.

"That's why what?" I asked.

"That's why your stopping yourself from liking me-" I froze at his words, "-It's because you can't stand the thought of having feelings for the enemy that your life has been dedicated to destroy."

I couldn't move. I sat there, stunned as he stood up to face me.

"I'm not stopping myself from liking you because I don't like you in the first place!" I stammered, inwardly cursing myself for my loss of confidence. He had no idea what he was saying.

"Of course you don't, Bella," he said, grinning as he snatched the remote out of my hand and easily tossed it somewhere behind his back.

Before I could even think of what to say, my wrists had been pinned against the couch once again.

"So you don't feel anything for me, right?" he said almost in a whisper. We were so close I could feel his breath on my face; his sweet, cold breath.

"If demons are the first thing I hate, then repeating myself would definitely come second," I managed to say with what little voice my nerves were allowing me.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" Edward mumbled and slowly leaned his face less than an inch over my chest. So he had heard!

"Maybe because I'm scared that I'm going to get killed, or raped!" I retorted, doing all I could to cover up my true feelings.

"Darling Bella, I wouldn't ever harm you, unless for obvious reasons," he said, "I'll admit sometimes you are extremely stubborn and annoying, but I still feel so protective over you for some reason."

"Don't say that demon," I hissed, looking away. There was no way I could look at him anymore; I was breaking.

"Bella?" he called, but I wouldn't look at him, "Bella, look at me."

I refused. He swiftly switched both of my wrists under one of his firm grasps. Using his free hand, he tilted my chin to face him.

"I'm going to kiss you, alright?" he whispered, but I didn't reply. I couldn't reply because as soon as I knew it, his lips were on mine.

His lips wrapped around my bottom one, gently but still firm. I lay there, eyes open in shock. Why wasn't I resisting? Why did every bone in my body want to wrap themselves around him and indulge in his lips? I was betraying my culture. I was betraying myself.

He pulled back and stared at my unmoving features.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked warily. Was I alright? I was far from alright. So far from alright that I had no recollection of what the word meant-does it even exist?

"Damn demon-" I hissed, "I-"

"Bella, stop thinking-" he said and captured my lips with his again.

I let him kiss me for a few moments before realization hit me. I really did have to stop thinking, stop worrying. Doing that would give me my ticket out of here. To act freely without guilt...

His grip released on my wrists and he wrapped me in his arms. His tongue grazed my lip and I opened my mouth, letting it run the roof of my mouth. I brought my hand to his face, prepared to slap him but my fingers wound their way in his hair as I pushed him closer to me. Feeling this, he sat up, hauling me on his lap.

We stayed like that for a while, just kissing; guilt-free kissing. Our tongues played together while I let my fingers run along his hard chest.

"Your a really good kisser," he said after some time had passed. I blushed and rolled over to sit down on the couch next to him, "Someone as beautiful as you must've had a lot of guys."

"Actually, you were the first one," I mumbled. He suddenly chuckled, placing a hand on my head.

"I couldn't even tell," he said lowly, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Well, maybe your just a bad kisser and couldn't tell the difference," I said, a small smile on my lips as he sat there with a surprised look on his face.

"Excuse me, but I've had girls in the past tell me that I'm a great kisser," he laughed.

"Well, maybe they were just bad kissers too and couldn't tell the difference."

His smile suddenly disappeared, pulling my long strand of hair closer to his face as if he were examining it.

"Why do you always think so negative?" he asked lowly. I stopped smiling and looked at him.

"I do not."

"You do too, Bella."

"I do not, damn it!"

"Bella-"

"Demon, I said I hate repeating myself," I hissed, standing up and stretching. A moment of silence passed before I turned around, still waiting for an answer.

"I guess I win," I playfully smiled, wondering if he'd spontaneously kiss me like he had. Instead he sat there, looking at ground.

"That's all you'll ever think of me as-" he slowly said, "-a demon."

Suddenly standing up, he walked out of the room, leaving me alone. Dumbfounded, but alone. I sat on the couch and felt guilt invade my body. What was I doing? More importantly, what was I getting myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm updating at a much faster rate now, possibly every day now because I want to update as much as I can before the dreaded school year starts again and I'll be completely busy! So please please please review! I really do live for them :) And if anyone is experiencing problems with accessing new chapters or are facing any other technical problems with the story, please don't hesitate to shoot me a message to let me know so I can do whatever I can to try and fix it! Thank you!**


	5. Mood Swings

What was going on with me? First I let the demon kiss me, now I'm letting all these absurd thoughts invade my mind. I wanted my plan to work so badly that it ached my stomach at night, but would I be destroyed and conflicted in the course of it? What would I do when I was released if my purpose had been lost?

My pencil snapped in my hand. Mr. Johnson, our english teacher, stopped reading as the wooden pieces fell to the ground.

"Is there a problem, Bella?" he asked, peering at me over his glasses. I could feel Edward's glare burning through the side of my face.

"My apologies," I replied, retrieving the pencil pieces and putting on my desk, "I just find Shakespeare so moving."

Silent chuckles and whispers erupted through the class as Mr. Johnson nodded in a confused manner and continued reading the excerpt.

"Would it be too much to ask of you to not make a commotion in every class?" Edward said once the final school bell rang. We walked out to the parking lot and slid into his car. We had stopped using the same car as his siblings after I wore a skirt one day and complained that Edward was staring up it as I had climbed through all the rows of seats.

"I can't help that every little thing I do gets put on total blast," I mumbled as the usual blur of green and gray passed the windows, "Simon fell back in his chair and that blonde in front of us picks her nose but no one takes a second glance or stops the class for them."

He didn't reply to this. Ever since that last incident three weeks ago we've barely spoken unless it was necessary. I wasn't sure if the other demons were aware of the situation between me and Edward, but I tried not to care. When he walked out on me then, I hated to admit how empty and sad I felt. But now that a good chunk of time has passed, it made me realize why I was feeling the way I felt; I was becoming attached to them. This secret want of wanting to be close to them and know how they felt was growing inside of me and the only way I knew how to fight it was to try and ignore them.

"Are you going to stay in there all day?" Edward called, leaning in the doorframe of the garage door. I snapped back into reality and followed him back into the house.

Habit led me to the kitchen as Edward walked toward the living room. I sighed. I couldn't exactly say that I enjoyed the way things changed between us. For one, he had stopped doing my homework. I wouldn't have started to do it after that if he hadn't mentioned that if I failed the classes, I'd be held back and spend an extra year in human school. Secondly, he'd usually prepare my meals or snacks after school. I glanced at him lounging on the couch, watching the television. He obviously stopped that too. Thirdly, I couldn't even argue or tease him without him scolding me or walking away. Where was the fun in that?

What could I do to get things back to normal? When had I thought that the previous situation was normal? When had I begun to think that life with the demons was normal, every day life?

When would I stop wanting it to be?

I opened my mouth, wanting to call his name but found myself freezing. Why was I so damn confused about everything I did!

"You'll choke on a fly if you don't close your mouth, Bella," he mumbled without even looking in my direction. I snapped my mouth closed and spun around, turning red.

Sighing, I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as the rest of the Cullen siblings walked into the living room and joined Edward on the couch. I sat on a stool and pulled out a book as I bit into my sandwich, sneaking glances at them from time to time. While a part of me still yearned to kill them, another wanted to hop on the couch alongside them and argue with Edward and Rosalie, challenge Emmett to race, chat with Alice about humans, and have a staring competition with Jasper until his face fell into a laugh.

I realized that they had all tried to get along with me when they could, except Rosalie, but my attitude didn't exactly place a "Welcome" sticker on my forehead.

Snapping my book shut, I tossed my sandwich after deciding it was disgusting and began to walk upstairs.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Edward called from the living room. I stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at the doorway, wondering if he was going to follow me like usual.

"What? Your not going to follow me like my usual dog?" I said, smiling on the inside. He was suddenly in front of me, his nose touching mine. Surprised, I let out a short scream.

"Watch your mouth," he hissed. I suddenly felt like this was my first day here when Edward had used to be so cold and hard on me.

"Take a fucking pill and remove that stick out of your ass," I said, angry that my voice was trembling. He slowly began to walk closer, causing me to back up until my back hit the wall.

"I have been nothing but generous and nice to you, but you still act like a-" he started, but stopped when I laughed.

"Like a what-" I laughed, then stopped and said in a serious tone,"-a bitch?"

He stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and walking down the hallway to his room. His door slammed into the frame.

I looked down and chuckled, knowing that the vampires could hear me. I wanted them to believe that they couldn't ever break me, no matter what. But as my body fell against the wall and began to slide to the floor, even I began to think otherwise. Why did what he say leave my chest feeling like there were burning holes in it?

"Bella," a familiar voice called. I looked up to see Jasper sitting next to me, a tight smile on his lips. "Hey."

"Oh, what do you want?" I asked, throat slowly constricting as I willed the inconvenient tears down. I suddenly began to feel relaxed, my mixture of feelings being muffled.

"Why do you seem so troubled?" he asked. I looked away, trying to feel angry that he was changing my mood but found no avail.

"Stop tampering with my mood," I commanded in a weak voice. If he could make me feel this relaxed, why couldn't he have been the one to follow me around instead of Edward.

"So you'd rather have this dark, troubled aura than feel at ease and relaxed?" he asked with a little smile. Sighing, I stood up and put a hand on my hip.

"Why are you doing this?" I ran a hand through my hair as he stood up as well.

"Because people usually make wiser choices when they're calm," he winked and nodded towards Edward's room.

I slowly walked towards his door, feeling confident in whatever I'd impulsively do. I knocked on the door three times then began to make a little beat, smiling in amusement.

"Bella, just open the door," Jasper said impatiently, still standing down the hall with his arms crossed.

I twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. Turning in circles, I found that Edward wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Where the fuck did he go," I mumbled to myself. A gust of wind shot through the large open window, slamming the door shut.

I dropped to my knees with the sudden flood of negative emotion in my chest. My head spun as I cursed Jasper with using his powers on me in the first place and stood up. I looked out of the open window and leaned my crossed arms on it.

"Damn you, demon," I said lowly, "always making me feel so confused. Why couldn't you just have kept me chained to the wall or kill me? It would've been much easier for me to hate you. Why couldn't you just place your part as my vampiric arch enemy and I as yours?"

A blur of motion caught my eye below me. Looking down, I saw the bushes tremble.

"Edward?" I called, "Edward, is that you? If you jump out to scare me I'm going to stick a clove of garlic up your ass!"

The bushes suddenly stopped moving. I leaned forward, squinting to see what it was when my toes lost contact with the floor. A shriek caught in my throat as I flipped over the windowsill, my body slamming against the house's wall as I slid down.

"Edward!" I yelled without thinking, air beating my chest down to the ground. My eyes squeezed shut, awaiting the moment of pain.

"Am I that unattractive that you can't stand to look at me?" Edward's voice rang through my ears. Shooting open, my eyes devoured every inch of Edward's illuminated face. I let relief flood my body as it melted into his arms.

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled with a small smile as I patted his shoulder, my hands aching to do much more than that.

He laughed, glancing at my hand on his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"A good job at catching me. Now please put me down."

He did so but my hand didn't leave his shoulder. To be honest, I liked touching Edward. His presence suddenly gave me comfort that nothing would go wrong or harm me; he made me feel invincible.

"I heard what you said," he took my hand off of his shoulder,"-up there in the window."

I stared at him, heart racing as I waited for what else he'd say.

"Would you really rather be chained to that wall, Bella, or better yet be killed?" I gritted my teeth. What could I say?

I looked down and stayed silent.

"Do you really hate us?" he quietly whispered. He grabbed my chin and gently pushed my face up, "Answer me, Bella. Do you really hate us?"

I removed my chin from Edward's grip, ready to say something nasty when a wave of relaxation hit me. My eyes darted around, searching for Jasper when a frustrated groan came from Edward as he turned away.

"Just forget it, Bella," he snapped. I couldn't let this go on; I didn't want to feel like crap anymore.

"No-" I choked out. He stopped, looking at me over his shoulder.

"No, I do not hate you-" my eyes glued themselves to the ground. I couldn't look at him while unraveling my true feelings. It was just beyond humiliating. "-or your clan."

"And no-" I sighed, "-No I wouldn't rather be chained to the wall or killed."

I sat on a rock and picked at a snag on my jeans.

"I'm just- I just don't know how to explain this! I want to like you guys, but I can't. Like you said, I was raised to kill you!" I began raise my voice unconsciously, "How Edward?"

"How what, Bella?" he leaned on the tree next to me.

"How can I just betray my culture to be buddy-buddy with you? I want to, trust me Edward I do, but it's hard enough to not attempt to kill you guys. Hard enough not to run away or kill myself because right now, I'm a failure at what I'm doing." I wiped a tear that ran down my cheek, "I want to like you. I want to like you without having to feel so guilty about every damn thought I have."

It was all out. I had said everything, but at the same time nothing. There was no way he or anyone else could understand the way I felt.

"Bella, come here," he said after a moment of silence. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked, but next thing I knew I was suddenly wrapped in his arms with his face nuzzled on my head.

"I'm so sorry for making you feel this way," he said in a genuine tone. I sighed, annoyed that he wasn't realizing he was making this situation much more difficult. I looked up to see Jasper and Alice standing in Edward's room's window, grinning before walking away.

"Bastard," I mumbled, causing Edward to pull away.

"I'm sorry, am I making this harder for you?" he asked, his eyes looking completely innocent as a small smile played on his lips.

"You idiot." I leaned on the tree, a small smile also tugging at my lips, "I feel a lot better now that I told you, because I think I-"

"-might even like me a bit?" he completed my sentence. I shut my mouth, blushing as I looked away.

"Don't let that go to your head. And it's not that kind of 'like' anyways," I lied, turning around and walking away as I smiled.

"I'm just glad you like me in some kind of way," he had me in his arms again, "-because I like you in all sorts of ways."

"Oh, that was unbelievably corny," I snapped as I shoved myself out of his grip and continued on to the back door.

To my surprise, the rest of the vampires had all left shortly after we came in, saying they wanted to go out. We stayed in the rest of the day, chatting about the most random things that came to mind. I was glad he made me dinner, making an ethnic kind of roast he said he saw on t.v. earlier that day.

When I lay down later on that night, Edward sat on the couch as usual, a book opened in his palm.

"You know, I never thanked you for saving me once again," I said, curling the blankets under me as I faced him on the bed. He glanced up from the book smiling.

"Then do so, Bella," he placed the book next to him on the couch.

A smile grew on my face as I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and walked to Edward.

"Bella, you could've said a simple 'Thanks' from the bed," he said. I stopped and slowly raised one leg and kneeled it beside him, then did the same with the other leg. My heart thumped slowly as I watched his eyes get larger.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this from the bed," I said lowly, wrapping the blanket around his body as well as I bent down and let my cravings out.

I slowly kissed his lips, his arms drawing me closer to his body. As my tongue ran along his, I could feel cold hands running up and down my back, as if asking for something more. My hands wrapped around his neck and I kissed him deeper. How badly I had fought this idea before made me wonder if I had decided to abandon all of my old morals.

I smiled against his lips as I pulled back. Edward's lips found my neck in an instant and he slowly began to nibble and suck there. Pleasure surged through my veins, arching my back while I gripped his hair. His kisses began to travel on my collarbone, then lower.

"Edward," I moaned his name, grasping his shoulders, "Edward, nuh uh."

"Hm, Bella?" his cold breath washed the skin on my chest as he looked up at me with his golden eyes.

"No, too fast. Too fast," I stammered, leaning away and running a shaky hand through me hair, "We're going too fast here."

"Your right," he sighed, kissing my forehead before I stood up and dragged the blanket back with me into bed.

"Goodnight. And by the way, your a bad kisser," I joked and heard him laugh.

"Hey, I'm not the one who keeps coming back to me for more," he called back. I laughed and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and laughed loudly.

"Go to sleep, beautiful," he said softly. I thought the butterflies in my stomach would make it impossible for me to sleep, but I found myself slowly drifting into the comfort of darkness under my eyelids.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," I heard him say before everything got black.


	6. Surprise Visit

"My face hasn't change in the past four months, Edward."

"I know that, Bella."

"Then why the hell do you keep staring? It creeps me the out," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

That's right. I'd been living with the vampires for four months; a third of a year. And with over 70 years of living under his belt you'd think he'd know that it was impolite to stare.

Other than that, I'd say life with the vampires became smoother; more calming after my little soul bearing. Letting them know what I really thought of them hurt my pride in some ways, but I didn't let it bother me. I guess I could safely say that we were all friends, and if not at least acquaintances. I couldn't exactly say the same for Rosalie. She had excluded me even more, but I understood. If I were in her position I would've done the same; exclude and scorn the enemy to not show any vulnerability. Now that I think about it, me and Rosalie had more things in common than any of the other vampires.

I brought the edge of the cup to my lip and let the coffee sit there for a moment, indulging in its heat and warmth before sipping it. Edward eased his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"What are you thinking of?" he mumbled the question I'd been expecting him to ask all day. It had been his daily question ever since I eased up on the yelling and name-calling.

"Nothing important," I replied, downing what was left of the coffee. As the fog invaded what scenery of the forest was left, I stood up and put my cup in the sink.

The counter cut into my back as I leaned back on it and sighed. The only thing that I regretted about telling him my true feelings was that things lost their edge. It was the same routine every day; wake up, eat, go to school, and go home. But since it was a weekday, I had room to break routine, which is exactly what I planned to do.

"Edward," I said lowly as I stared out into the everlasting fog. He was by my side in a second, "I want to go out."

"Okay, what would you like to do?" he asked, playing with a tendril of my hair. I pushed myself off the counter and smiled big in front of him.

"I don't know. Something that gets your blood rushing," I turned around and began to walk upstairs with him right on my tail.

"Well, you could always jump out of the window over and over and I could catch you," he laughed, sitting on the bed.

"No, something with a change of scenery. Don't you ever get cabin fever?" I asked him, gathering an outfit together.

"What's cabin fever?"

"You know, staying inside for too long that it nearly drives you nuts?"

"No," he said as if he were almost considering something, "I guess as a vampire, you become very stoic, patient, and well-"

"Boring?" I smiled and threw a towel over my shoulder.

He chuckled as I made my way into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the bath. As I gave it time to warm up, I stared at myself in the mirror, cringing. The collar protruded from my neck as usual. I had made a point to avoid mirrors these past months; the collar had become a constant reminder that I wasn't as free as I felt. It was also a reminder that it didn't matter how connected and affectionate I felt to the vampires; if and when I'd get the chance, I'd do everything I could to take them out.

I stayed in the bath for a long time, even when it lost its warmth. I found that I couldn't find the will to move. The thoughts that I've been avoiding seem to always hit me at the most oddest and inconvenient times. When I had made that confession, I knew deep down that I couldn't give all of myself to him, or his family. I had made a pledge a long time ago to my cult, and as I crawled out of the bath, the corner of my eye caught the tattoos and markings of the promise I had made stained on the skin of my back.

A knock came to the door.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward's voice rang through the room. I turned around and stared at my naked body where it served as a palette for ancient cult art.

I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door. Edward shut the room door and stood outside to give me some privacy, but instead of dressing, I let the towel drop and walked around the room naked. The windows provided a perfect reflection of my body and its ink. I wanted to let the painful memories of receiving them flood my mind; I couldn't forget who I was and my purpose for living.

My finger traced over the intricate designs and writing, whispering the language in my mind. The magic that had been chained inside of me ached horribly with my futile attempts to unleash it. My knees dropped to the floor as I pulled at the collar; I hated it. It was making me feel so... contained. Like an animal.

A tear dropped down my cheek, a groan ripping from my throat in frustration. I couldn't play both sides of this charade anymore. I couldn't feel affectionate for the vampires and want to kill them at the same time.

"Edward!" I called his name as I stood up. He walked in and shut the door behind him, eyeing my naked body. I bit my pride down as I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"Bella-" he stammered while I approached him slowly, "-your...naked."

"I had no idea," I laughed nervously, sitting on the bed, "Edward?"

"Bella, your naked." he stood there in shock.

"Yes, I heard you the first time," I sighed, and patted the spot next to me on the bed, "Now come here, please."

He slowly walked over, looking away, and sat down. My heart beat slowed, but pulsed strongly as I let my hand drift onto his knee. I knew what I was going to; I'd get him to love me. Love me like he had loved no one else before. Then this collar would come off and- _BAM! BAM! BAM! _This job would be done and I'd forget all about them.

But could I really do that? Could I forget about them?

I kneeled over him and let my lips suck his as our tongues rubbed against each other.

Did I want to forget about them?

I had to clear my mind if I wanted this to work.

"Bella-" Edward said between a kiss, but I didn't want to hear his voice right now so I kissed him harder as I latched my legs around his waist and dragged him on top of me.

Running my fingers over his chest, my fingers quickly stumbled to find the buttons. When Edward noticed my struggled, he ripped open his shirt, his buttons flying in different directions while the useless fabric floated to the ground. I choked back a laugh.

"What?" he asked, staring down at me confused as a chuckle escaped my undisciplined lips.

"Well, excuse me Super Man," I laughed, putting up my hands in surrender. I then mimicking his motions when he ripped off his shirt, adding a few heroic facial expressions. When his smile left his face, I quickly brought it back down to mine, not wanting to ruin the moment.

As his hands found my breast, he smiled against my lips and rubbed my pert nipple. I moaned into his mouth and couldn't help my bucking hips against his. Nerves seemed to work their way down, wanting to relish in every inch of him. I licked his lips and nibbled his neck.

"Bella-" he called my name again, trying to pull his lips off of mine but I wouldn't have it. I pushed myself on top of him and continued to kiss him, wanting him to shut up and keep going.

"No," he said, gently pushing me off and standing up.

I lay there, slightly in shock and embarrassment as he sat on the edge of the bed. What the hell was his problem?

"I'm sorry," he whispered without looking at me, "I can't do this."

I pulled the sheets around me and stood up.

"Whatever," I sighed, walking back in the bathroom with what dignity I had left. I turned on the tub and slipped in.

Plan "Have-Sex-With-Vampire-To-Get-Collar-Removed" = Failure.

But even more importantly, I'm so completely embarrassed. Why had I thought that would work in the first place? When had being easy ever won a guy's true affection?

And Edward. No matter how much I'll ever care for you, and no matter how good you are to me, I just can't put you before my freedom. I have my obligations, but what are yours?

I stepped out of the bathroom and threw on some clothes before walking out of the room. I found Edward sitting on the couch, an open book in his hand. I sat next to him without saying anything and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted up there," I whispered, rubbing his arm, "I don't know what came over me." Might as well make amends now.

"No it's my fault," he smiled tightly and put the book down to wrap his arm around me, "I should've let you know before that I'm saving myself."

A bubble of laughter ran out of my mouth.

"What is that suppose to mean, church boy?" I said, not being able to buckle down my chuckles. He removed his arm from my shoulder and frowned.

"It means, I'm waiting for marriage until I have sex."

"What? You have got to be kidding me, Edward," I said in utter disbelief.

"I'm not kidding in the least bit, Bella." He said, picking up his book once again.

I sat there and stared at him, annoyed. If sex wasn't going to work, I'd have to take a whole new angle on this.

"So your into that whole celibacy thing then, huh?" I asked, still in shock.

"Well, that is what celibacy is, Bella."

"But we mess around almost every night-"

"But we've never had any type of sex, Bella."

"Why do you keep saying my name after every sentence?"

He squeezed the tip of his nose and sighed.

"Why do you keep asking me questions?"

I stood up and stared at him, even more annoyed than before. I didn't understand why I was feeling so unruly all of sudden and I couldn't even stand to be near Edward at the moment. I grabbed my coat on the coat rack and shrugged it on.

"Where are you going?" he asked calmly from the couch.

"I'm going to go hang myself," I mumbled and walked out the front door, wanting to get away from him.

"Okay, well stay in the front yard where I can see you." he said before I slammed the door. I stared at it for a few moments, expecting him to come out.

"Your not my fucking mom!" I yelled at the door and stormed away, walking down the long driveway. I wondered if he would follow me. I didn't really care either or. I just needed some fresh air.

As I walked farther down, a black figure walked out of the woods and into the street about 30 feet in front of me. The person wore a long black cloak that covered their face. They stopped directly in the middle and stared at me.

"Hey smartass, you know if you stand out there long enough your bound to get hit by a car!" I called as I approached the figure. Walking closer, the figure stepped toward me and reached their hand out and turned it over.

"Oh, shit." On the person's palm lay an identical tattoo I had on my wrist. It was the markings of my cult.

"Isabella Swan-" the witch breathed. I slowly got on my knees and bowed, knowing that a witch with the tattoo in her palm meant that she had reached a higher level of power and was most likely working for the cult leaders.

The witch beckoned for me to stand and I obeyed. She snatched my arm and pulled me forcefully to her. A pop rang in my ear as pain flooded my through my right arm. Gasping, I pushed away from her and straddled my arm.

"All you had to do was say 'Come here' and I would've gladly come over without complaint," I yelled, unable to move my arm, "Now, it's dislocated. You get a fucking trophy, alright?"

I heard a crunch as I fell on my knees, my shin snapping in half. I cried in agony and curled on my side. My body suddenly froze and began to rise up off the ground to face the witch.

"Remember your place, Isabella Swan," she hissed, "You have disobeyed Mother once again, and she awaits for your arrival in three months. Do not make her come get you, for she is aware of you foolish actions with the demons."

"Foolish actions! How dare you!" I spit at her, "I was captured and have a fucking collar on my neck! I can't get very far!"

"We are aware and feel the most absolute worst for you-" the witch began to walk around my levitating, crippled body, "-but you have had many chances to escape-"

"They wouldn't have worked anyways! I'm being watched constantly!"

"But you show no effort, Isabella Swan!" she hissed, "-You haven't shown any effort at all! Do you think you'd run away from the Cult without anyone watching what you've been doing!"

My body dropped to ground suddenly. Arrows of pain burst through my side, causing me to cry out like a child.

"We've watched everything you've done. If you weren't Mother's direct child, you'd be exiled and stripped of your powers, then killed like the demon you want to be-"

"I do not want to be a demon!"

"Hold your tongue!" the witch mumbled an ancient word and my mouth shut tight.

"But since you are Mother's only, direct child-" the witch kneeled in front of me, "-she has allowed you a second chance to come back home, but with punishment of course. Three months, Isabella Swan, three months."

The witch stood up and began to walk back into the trees.

"Why don't you just take me with you now?" I called to her, blood trickling out of my nose. She stopped and laughed.

"I wasn't sent here out of pure hearted goodness. I was sent here because I had to, and it takes all that I can not to kill you where you lay-" she turned around to face me, "-Everyone except Mother believes you should die, Isabella Swan. Be hung, ripped apart, and burned. This is your last task to prove you can do something right."

With that said, she walked on until she was out of my sight.

I had to get back home. I couldn't lose everything I lived for. Why was I so stupid not to expect this?

"I'm so fucked." I mumbled as I tried to heave myself up. I suddenly felt something stab my neck and everything turned black.


End file.
